Hugs
by Ms.NoGimmicksNeeded
Summary: Charlotte reflects on her relationship with Bayley. Charlotte/Bayley


This is a unique one-shot requested by Crazyboi23.

It's about Charlotte and Bayley.

Hope you like it.

* * *

Charlotte sat in bed as she watched her girlfriends sleeping form.

Bayley looked so peaceful sleeping next to her.

And just to think a few years ago Charlotte wasn't even sure if Bayley would even be there.

* * *

May 17 2012

That's the day Charlotte signed with the WWE.

That's also the day Charlotte met Bayley.

Charlotte was super nervous when she entered the NXT divas locker room.

"Hi!"

Charlotte turned around and came face to face with the bubbly eyes of Bayley.

"Your Ric Flairs daughter right?"

Charlotte smiled "Yes I'm Charlotte, it's very nice to meet you".

""I'm Bayley" She said giving Charlotte a warm smile.

"Can I ask you a question Bayley?"

"Sure! I love questions"

"How long does it take before your on T.V?"

"Well sometimes it can take a year sometimes a few mouths" Bayley explained "But don't worry you'll be on T.V before you know"

"Thank you Bayley" Charlotte said.

"No problem" Bayley said giving Charlotte a hug.

* * *

July 17 2013

After months of training Charlotte was finally ready for her first match.

Which she requested be against Bayley.

"Why did you request me as your first opponent?" Bayley asked Charlotte as they waited for their match.

"Because I know that I can trust you, and that we can put on an awesome match" Charlotte explained.

"Aw your so sweet, let's go and have a great match!" Bayley said giving Charlotte a hug.

And they did.

* * *

September 4 2013

"I'm so happy that you wanted to be in a tag team with me!" Bayley squealed giving Charlotte a tight hug.

"I really like working with you Bayley, your a amazing person" Charlotte said hugging Bayley back.

To be honest Charlotte was starting to have feelings for Bayley.

There was just something about her that Charlotte liked.

"Are you ready to beat Aksana's and Alicia Fox's butts!?" Bayley asked jumping up and down.

"Let's do this!" Charlotte said taking Bayley's hand and heading towards the ring.

* * *

They were growing closer.

They found themselves texting each other back and both all night long.

Hanging out all day.

Hugging!

And then Charlotte made the biggest mistake of her life.

* * *

October 10 2013

Charlotte was in the middle of a one on one match with Santana Garrett, when the Beautiful fierce females Summer Rae and Sasha Banks came down to the ring and started cheering for her.

Charlotte was confused. Why were they out here?

When the match was over they tried to get Bayley to join, of course Bayley refused being the loyal friend that she was.

Charlotte wishes she did the same.

* * *

November 13 2013

Bayley and Charlotte had a match against Summer Rae and Sasha Banks later on in the night.

Tonight was the night Charlotte was going to turn on Bayley.

She didn't want to but Summer and Sasha offered something she couldn't refuse.

Power.

If the three of them teamed up they'd have absolute power.

So they all put their brains together and made the plan to shrew over Bayley.

She loved Bayley.

But Bayley didn't love her.

So Charlotte had to destroy her.

* * *

Bayley reached her arm out for the tag, and she got it alright.

The slap that Charlotte delivered to Bayley not only stung her face but cracked Charlotte's heart.

And that running forward somersault cutter broke it.

But she refused to show any emotion.

* * *

February 29 2014

Tonight was NXT ArRival.

Charlotte didn't have a match, but she planed on making a statement.

"Hey Charlotte"

Charlotte sighed. She hasn't talked to Bayley since she slammed her face into the mat.

"Hey Bayley!" Charlotte faked a smile.

"Can I ask you a question? If you don't mind?" Bayley asked with pleading eyes.

Charlotte gave Bayley a puzzling look. What did she need to ask her?

"Um sure?" She had some time.

"Why?"

"Why what?" Charlotte asked already knowing the answer.

"Why did you turn your back on me?"

Charlotte sighed she knew this day was coming.

"Because I wanted power, and you just couldn't give it to me" Charlotte answered truthfully.

"I understand that you wanted to go farther in your career, but what about us?"

"What do you mean us?" Charlotte asked confused.

Bayley took a deep breath.

"Charlotte. I love you"

Before Charlotte had a chance to say anything to her Sasha Banks walked into the locker room.

"What are you doing talking to this nerd?" Sasha asked looking at Bayley up and down with disgust. "Come on let's go".

Sasha took Charlotte's hand and left the room

Charlotte's eyes never left Bayley's.

* * *

May 29 2014

Tonight was the night.

This was the night Charlotte had waited her entire career for.

She was ready to take what belonged to her.

The NXT Women's Championship.

"Hey Charlotte"

Here we go again.

"Hi Bayley. What can I do for you?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to wish you good luck!" Bayley said looking Charlotte in the eye's.

"Thank you. But I thought you and Nattie were friends? Why aren't you wishing her luck?" Charlotte asked.

"I did, but I really hope that you win"

"Why?"

"Because" Bayley said stepping closer to Charlotte "You deserve it"

And then Bayley kissed her.

Bayley's lips were so sweet and soft.

The tasted like bubblegum.

Before Charlotte could really start to enjoy the kiss Bayley pulled away.

"Bye Charlotte!"

And with that Bayley left leaving Charlotte confused.

And happy all at the same time.

* * *

Was Bayley aware that she was playing mind games?

Charlotte doubted that.

But they were working.

Charlotte couldn't stop thinking about Bayley and her sweet lips.

But she had to, she had a championship to win.

"Are you ready sweetheart?" Ric Flair asked taking Charlotte's hand in his.

"Yeah I'm ready"

* * *

After almost everybody on the roster came and told her how great her match was, Charlotte finally had some peace and quite.

"Congratulations"

So much for peace and quite.

"Thank you Bayley" Charlotte said giving Bayley a warm smile.

"So um... I think I should apologize for earlier" Bayley said looking down.

"Apologize? No apology needed" Charlotte said walking over to were Bayley stood.

"What do you mean?" Bayley whispered.

"What I mean is.. I enjoyed the kiss"

Bayley looked up at Charlotte and smiled "You did!?"

"Yeah I did"

Bayley squealed and hugged Charlotte.

Charlotte laughed and hugged Bayley back.

"So are we good? Bayley asked pulling away slightly.

"We're great!"Charlotte said kissing Bayley

* * *

February 11 2015

After a grueling match between some of the best female wrestlers in the business today, Charlotte's reign ended as Woman's Champion ended at 258 days.

Charlotte sat in catering playing with her phone disappointed.

Bayley walked over to her girlfriend sitting in the seat next to her.

"Are you ok Char?"

Charlotte smiled and pulled Bayley's chair closer to hers.

"Yeah I knew this day was coming. I just wished I had lost to you" Charlotte said looking at Bayley. "Are you ok?"

"I'll be fine, my day will come soon" Bayley sighed.

Charlotte smiled "I love you"

Bayley gave Charlotte a cheeky grin "I love you too"

Charlotte put her arms out "Hug?"

Bayley giggled "Hug!"

Charlotte gave Bayley a big hug.

So what Charlotte lost her title, She still had the most important thing in her life.

She still had Bayley.

And Bayley still had her.

* * *

And as Charlotte sat there in bed watch Bayley sleep, she realised that Bayley was all she needed to survive.

And she was perfectly ok with that.

* * *

If you liked it tell me, if you didn't tell somebody else, if you want one yourself PM.

Later.


End file.
